The Lonely Blossom
by Whirlpool-Maelstrom
Summary: AU Ino didn't become Sakura's friend, making Sakura grow up without friends AND without a crush on Sasuke, how strong could have she become and will a certain blond Knucklehead be able to help her. NaruSaku.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I wouldn´t be writting this.**

**A/N: Hello everyone, my name is Whirlpool-Maelstrom and this is my first story ****The Lonely Blossom****, this is my first my story so every bit of advice is welcome. Also my native language isn't English so there might be some errors.**

**Summary: AU What if Ino hadn't become friends with Sakura, thus making her(Sakura) grow up without any friends AND without a crush on Sasuke, how would she become and will a certain blond knucklehead be able to help her. Pairing is NaruSaku. **

"Normal speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Inner Sakura, Kyuubi, Summons and jutsus"**

--

She didn´t know why the other kid's were so mean to her, all she wanted was to make some friends she could play with, but, the moment they had seen her they started to mock her because of slightly larger forehead. They had called her names, _"forehead girl"_, _"Billboard brow"_, it was definetly true that she had a bigger than normal forehead but that didn't mean that she was much more different than the others right? It was just the forehead, at least it wasn't her pink hair, some people thought it wasn't natural but it was.

The little 5 year old saw a platinum blond girl with baby blue eyes, it seemed that she was coming in ger direction, Sakura eyed the girl hopefully, hoping that the girl would come to her and become her friend. She had her hopes broken when a bunch of girls called the blond to join them. The girl didn't gave a second look to Sakura, walking in the direction of the girls.

Sakura's head hung low, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. _"Why doesn't anyone wants to be my friend? I haven't done anything wrong haven't if I didn't why can't I make any friends?"_, this ran by the girls head as tears fell down her cheeks. In the end she stood up and ran out of the park leaving a trail of tears as she ran towards her home.

--

At the Haruno household entered Sakura, eyes red and lowered head. Her mother who was was sitting in a couch got up and walked to her daughter, kneeling in front of her, she placed her right hand in the girl's head and ruffled her hair.

Sakura looked up to her, the woman had long red hair, light brown eyes and silky white skin. She was dressed in dark blue long sleeved shirt with a red swirl on the right shoulder, dark blue ankle lenght pants, navy blue sandals and over her shirt she had a light brown flak vest with the words "Medic-Nin" on the left side. The headband was tied up around her forehead.

"Sakura, honey what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Her mother asked.

"sniff... the kid's at the... sniff park didn't want to play with me!" Sakura answered between sobs.

"And why is that honey?" The red haired woman asked again.

"Sniff... they said that I had a large forehead sniff... and that my hair was weird sniff... and because of that they said they didn't want to play with a weirdo like me." Sakura's mother continued ruffled her daughter's hair a little more calming her. _"Is this me or those damn villagers are teaching their kid's to despise anyone who's different from them? I wouldn't be surprised I had to heal the little Naruto yesterday for the third time this week!"_

Sakura's Father who had heard it all stood up also and conferted his daughter along with his wife.

"Don't pay attention to what those morons say Sakura, they don't want to be your friends their loss, they won't get to know the wonderful person you are!" The girl's face lit up, she looked to her father and nodded. _"If they start treating my daughter like Uzumaki Naruto I swear i'm going to hurt those bastards... a lot, damn it all it was the same with me when I was a kid, just because of the size of my forehead."_

Sakura's father had short white hair, emerald green eyes and larger than normal forehead, he was wearing like his wife a dark blue long sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, navy blue sandals, the only difference was that he had a forest green flak vest, his headband was tied up on his left arm, he also had his shins bandaged.

"Sanosuke, please don't teach her that kind of language!" Sakura's mother half glared half smiled at him.

"Sorry Suki, didn't mean to" He said rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura giggled at her parents.

Her parents smiled.

"Good to see you back" Sanosuke added.

"Arigatou Tou-san." Sakura thanked.

--

(3 years later/Konoha ninja Academy)

The now 8 year old Haruno Sakura walked alongside her father, their destiny was the ninja academy. This year like most kids her age, she had enroled in the academy and this was her first day.

At the entrance of the academy were several kid's along with their parents, Sakura recognized some of them, they were the one's who used to call her names when she used to go the park. She sighed, this was going to be difficult for her if they started to taunt her again, she had no friends, she was as her inner said a stray petal, free, aiming for the top and without any distractions she would be able to reach for the top.

There were several clan heirs in the crowd, Aburame Shino, heir of the Aburame clan, a clan characterized by the use of insects as insects, Inuzuka Kiba, heir to the Inuzuka clan, a clan know for their use of dogs as companions in the battlefields, Hyuuga Hinata, Heiress of the noble Hyuuga clan, eldest daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, like her clansmen she had lavender coloured eyes a clear trait of their Kekkei Genkai the Byakugan, Nara Shikamaru, son of Nara Shikaku, from the Nara clan, a clan of Shadow users and great strategists, the big boned Akimichi Chouji of the Akimichi clan, a clan known for turning their calories into chakra and using them in body expansion jutsus, Yamanaka Ino, the Yamanakas used mind related jutsus, being considered masters of interrogation and finally Uchiha Sasuke from the Uchiha clan, the most powerful clan of Konoha renowed for the use of the Sharingan, the village's most powerful Kekkei Genkai and the use of Katon jutsus. There were several other kids among them mostly civilians or from lesser clans. They were all though competition, but Sakura wasn't going to back down, she would aim for the top and she would do it.

Daughter and Father went to the secretary and asked which classroom was Sakura assigned. The young woman said them Sakura's classroom was 112 which was located in the first floor.

At the classroom Sanosuke and Sakura waited for half an hour watching several other students enter. Sakura noted that all of the clan heirs were on her class. After a few moments a Two Chunnins entered the classroom, one of them had silver long hair and white skin, he used his headband as a bandana covering his head, the other one had dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail, he had a scar across his face, slightly taned skin, he used his leaf headband around his forehead, both wore the village's standart ninja attire. The scarred one adressed the parents and students.

"Hello, eveyone be welcome to Ninja Academy, my name is Umino Iruka and this man beside me his Touji Mizuki, my assistant, I'm going to teach you the theorical part of the class and Mizuki will be the one overseeing the physichal part of the class, also the girls will be having kunoichi oriented classes with another teacher." Iruka stated.

"I would now like that each one of you to present yourselves to me and to your classmates!" The Scarred Chunnin said.

And so they started each one of them said their name and a little about themselves, until it reached to Sakura. She stood up and said:

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like to read and cherry blossoms, my dream is to become a strong ninja."**"And to the asses of those who treated me badly! Shannaro!"** Inner Sakura added mentaly.

And so the Academy Days of Haruno Sakura started, what was in store in the future she didn't know but whatever it was she would face it alone and she would prevail.

--

**A/N: This is the first chapter I hope you liked it. See ya in the next chapter.**

**Next chapter after three lonely years in the academy Sakura meet's everyone favorite blond Knucklehead, how will she react will she be able to befriend him or will all the years of loneliness get to her.**

**Please Read & Review. Bye XD.**


End file.
